El unir de los pedazos
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Akashi pierde ante Seirin en la final de la Winter Cup. Un devenir de emociones y sentimientos lo embarga para finalizar el día con una grata sorpresa. [Secuela de "Sueños de papel"]


**¡Buenas!**

Aquí con un nuevo fic NijiAka el cual es secuela de _"Sueños de papel"_. Dedicado a mi senpai **Joss Lenn.**

 **Advertencias:** Cursilerías (?). Mención de otras parejas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **El unir de los pedazos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi estaba parado en aquel páramo desolado; sabía perfectamente que era el final de todo eso. Los gritos y los aplausos eran ensordecedores al grado de no escuchar más que un simple sonido; éste, era un ligero pitido que sólo acrecentaba el desgarre que tenía su corazón. Y a pesar de sentirse triste por la derrota, la alegría que lentamente llenaba su ser por razones extraordinarias al evento, le hacía sentirse vivo y sobre todo, rodeado y pleno con una sensación de libertad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Las luces y reflectores del auditorio encandilaban su visión. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como finas gotas de sudor recorrían sus párpados y se deslizaban por todo su rostro. Frío. El agua que viajaba a través de su cara estaba fría y era lo único que su mente procesaba.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos para enfrentarse con aquella cruda realidad, se dio cuenta que en él cambió algo. Ya no había rastros de ese _hitori no boku_ * o al menos ya era consciente que podía manejar su cuerpo a su voluntad. No era un alma prisionera en un cuerpo, no era ya un simple espectador que observaba desde zona privada como su vida iba en decadencia.

Libertad… absoluta y amarga libertad.

Sintió su cara arder. Un escozor muy inusual atacó sus ojos y, aunque muy pocas veces había sentido todo aquello, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. Y aun así no le importó. Quería felicitarle, quería agradecerle por traerlo de vuelta. Por haber sacrificado tanto y haber ganado mucho… no cómo él, que quiere ganar mucho sin sacrificar nada.

—Buen trabajo, Tetsuya —dijo estirando su mano para hacer el usual apretón de gracias que se acostumbra a hacer al finalizar el juego.

Y, como fuera de serie, mostró una sonrisa. Era él, Akashi Seijuuro, aquel chiquillo que entró a Teiko aspirando a relajarse botando un balón para distraerse de sus responsabilidades diarias. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Se mostró vulnerable, se mostró derrotado y fracasado.

Pero eso no le importó. No mientras le hayan ayudado a recuperarse.

—Akashi-kun, tú…

Kuroko estrechó su mano y sabía que se dio cuenta del inevitable acto que quería hacer, pero que su orgullo se lo impedía. No quería lástima, y no de quien en ese momento le haya derrotado en algo que él amaba. De acuerdo, estaba consciente que gracias a él estaba de vuelta, pero no era suficiente motivo como para rebajarse y tirar teatro con lágrimas de perdedor.

—Tetsuya, no digas nada. —Su voz sonaba monocorde, pero era para evitar que ese nudo en la garganta creciera más—. Diste un buen partido y considero que a todos nosotros nos quedó claro el mensaje que querías dar.

Akashi volteó por inercia hacia el público indicándole a cada uno de los miembros de Teiko que observaban, con ahínco, el partido que suscitó en aquellos momentos. La mirada de Kuroko era penetrante tras esos ojos que visiblemente se veían cansados. No obtuvo una respuesta hablada; la fuerza implementada que sintió alrededor de su mano le hizo estremecerse y sonreír nuevamente, algo diminuto y escaso, pero que realmente conmovió e impresionó a todos los presentes.

Después de ello vinieron las reverencias finales y la anunciación oficial del ganador del torneo de la Winter Cup. El vitoreo nuevamente se hizo presente en el estadio y los galardonados ganadores subieron al pódium para recibir sus correspondientes medallas y la Copa del triunfador que bien lo tenían merecido.

El compañerismo hizo acto de gala, pero ahora en una forma más amena y menos enérgica: la foto grupal. Todo el equipo Seirin se reunió al centro de la cancha y posó perfectamente para un camarógrafo que tomaría la foto conmemorativa. Sonrientes y desbordando una dicha inigualable, así podían interpretarse los rostros de la victoria.

Akashi mientras tanto los observaba a lo lejos. Quizá ahora podía comprender aún más toda aquella platica sentimentalista que impartió Kuroko en Teiko acerca de la unidad entre el club y principalmente entre los jugadores en la cancha; pero bien dicho antes, se trató de un triste monólogo al cuál nadie prestó importancia real. Al voltear atrás, observó a sus compañeros, a sus nuevos amigos: Reo, Kotaro, Chihiro y Nebuya; si, ahora gracias a Kuroko y a ellos podía entender todo eso del trabajo en equipo.

Se acercó a sus superiores, a aquellos quienes dieron lo mejor de sí en la cancha cada partido y a los cuales nunca felicitó.

—Buen trabajo, senpais —dijo. Todos quedaron asombrados ante las palabras que salieron de su boca y sonrieron… con burla. Una vena brotó en su mejilla en signo de molestia—. Jamás volveré a decirles nada.

—Ya, ya Sei-chan —exclamó con gracia Mibuchi mientras se levantaba de esa fría banda y abrazó por los hombros a su capitán—. Es sólo que es increíble que nos digas esto, ¿acaso te pusiste sentimental por la escena que se muestra a unos metros de nosotros?

—He dicho, no volveré a decirles nada. —No quería aceptarlo, pero en parte tenía razón Reo: ver aquel momento tan dulce le había provocado un pequeño sentimiento de querer compartir, de querer formar parte de algo.

—No es necesario todo esto. —La sabia voz de la razón, es decir de Mayuzumi, intervino en aquella burla hacia su capitán—. Tú formas parte del Club de baloncesto de la preparatoria Rakuzan, eres el capitán de dicho equipo… tú lo formaste. De alguna manera, eso debe de ser un halago para nosotros, que tú nos prestaras atención y reconocieras nuestras habilidades habla de la manera de como agradeces que sigamos bajo tu monarquía.

Sí, eso. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la manera en que el mayor de todos se expresó. Definitivamente no tenía ese estigma social para decir las cosas de manera delicada. Kotaro, por enésima vez desde que formó parte del equipo, temía por la vida de Mayuzumi; Reo lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria y Nebuya sólo pudo formar una mueca parecida a una risa, pero bastante nerviosa para ser usual.

—Gracias.

Y nuevamente todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Akashi. Este no se mostraba enojado ni colérico y muy por el contrario, la recién descubierta sonrisa sincera del capitán de Rakuzan se manifestaba nuevamente ante sus ojos. No podía reprochar que le tuviesen en un concepto así, puesto desde que le conocían había actuado algo similar a un patán e incluso admiraba que aún con todo ello, Mayuzumi tuviese la cortesía de ser tan sincero como cuando lo conoció.

Porque sabía que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento. Porque estaba consciente que había un largo camino que recorrer. Porque su tan anhelado _sueño_ de volver a vivir esos _días gloriosos_ los cumpliría…

Al menos de una manera distinta.

.

.

El recinto ya estaba desolado. Las personas, después de las exclamaciones de felicidad y las felicitaciones correspondientes habían salido, no sin antes estar gratificados por ver uno de los mejores partidos que podrían ver en toda su vida. Los equipos, los amigos, entrenadores y demás, habían desalojado el lugar desde ya hace unas horas.

Akashi se paró en el centro de la amplia cancha y miró hacia arriba. Inhaló hondamente; sintió el aire recorrer cada fosa nasal lentamente y como esto mismo inflaba sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad. Después, exhaló todo lo contenido, expulsando con ello aquella frustración que sentía dentro de él.

Sí, se sentía impotente por no haber ganado. La decepción hacia él mismo corría por todo su ser. No es que estuviese muy preocupado de lo que diría su padre, a estas alturas, ya había aprendido que para él nada sería suficiente. O por lo menos no si se es un Akashi. Y con esto en mente, lo único que no podía perdonarse fue el haber roto tantas cosas en el pasado.

Le habían invitado a una pequeña fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo en el amplio departamento de Kagami. Una reunión exclusiva para Seirin y los miembros de la generación de los milagros y sus allegados más cercanos. Agradeció la cordialidad de Kuroko, pero declinó la oferta excusándose que llegaría un poco más tarde porque tenía que arreglar asuntos pendientes…

Unos asuntos con él mismo. Sentir, recordar, aceptar y perdonar… todo aquello por lo cual nunca había pasado. Una batalla titánica si se lo preguntaban, pero que quería hacer para poder seguir. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para comenzar; y debido a esto, una nueva frustración —aunque tonta a su parecer— se hizo presente.

Impulso… un lento, pero poderoso impulso de llevar su mano izquierda hasta su brazo derecho desnudo le obligó a hacerlo y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba rascándose la piel. De arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. No había lugar que se salvara de sus poderosas uñas.

—Bien dicen que las viejas mañas nunca se olvidan.

Aquella voz insolente llegó hasta sus oídos y dio un vuelvo muy grande a todo su interior. Dejó de rascarse unos segundos para sopesar la idea de que alguna alucinación lo atacase ahora, pero confiaba en su reciente adquirida cordura y descartó esa posibilidad. Estaba pasmado, eso lo reconocía, pues nada en este mundo podía hacerle perder ligeramente su postura… nada excepto…

—Shuuzo…

—¿A qué vienen esas confianzas? ¿Acaso nacimos juntos para que me hables de esa manera? —La mirada del pelinegro era seria, pero su sonrisa denotaba un poco de sorpresa ante esa forma tan informal que Akashi usaba en ese momento.

—Nijimura-san, grata sorpresa tenerlo nuevamente en Japón. —Aún no había volteado a verle, pero no ignoró el tono burlesco con el que le había hecho notar su error. Su mirada seguía dando a unas gradas que tenía frente a él y seguía en su labor de rascarse, ahora por una nueva ansiedad.

—Sí, bueno eso… tenía que venir a ver la final en donde dos de mis anteriores _kouhais_ se enfrentaban —contestó Nijimura rascándose la nuca. Sus ojos veían al piso como si ahí estuviese Akashi pintado. Al levantar un poco la mirada, observó cómo Akashi continuaba rascándose y una vena saltó en su sien indicando molestia—. Ya, deja de hacer eso que me estás fastidiando…

—Entonces, ¿viste todo el encuentro? —Preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando lo que dijo Shuuzo en tono molesto.

Con valentía, dio la media vuelta para enfrentarse directamente con su antiguo superior. Nijimura había cambiado físicamente un poco, se le veía más alto, pasando con facilidad el uno ochenta y cinco. La chamarra negra abultada le hacía verse más fornido de lo que probablemente estaba. No se sorprendió de ello, en sus sueños, él había cambiado y mejor siguió en su labor de rascarse, pero ahora, mirando al otro a los ojos.

—Maldito, tienes el cinismo de mirarme mientras haces eso que me cabrea. —Ahora su voz, lejos de sonar distante como lo fue en un inicio, se tornó con un tinte de enfado. Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente hasta llevarlo frente al pelirrojo y detenerse justo frente a él.

—Lo siento —dijo Akashi con voz monocorde. Ahora sus ojos rubíes se clavaban en el par de iris azabache que le observaban fijamente.

—Sabes que no lo sientes, te conozco…

—He cambiado —contestó a la defensiva el pelirrojo sin retirar aquel duelo de miradas.

—Eso lo puedo ver. —Nijimura alzó la mano hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocaron el flequillo de Akashi e inquirió con burla: —¿Te hiciste un corte de cabello?

—No fue porque así lo quisiera —respondió desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Nijimura frunció el ceño aún más de lo acostumbrado y su boca formó una mueca de evidente disgusto. No estaba seguro, pero la sola idea de que _esa_ persona tuviese algo que ver con todo aquello le molestó en demasía.

—¿Tu padre está detrás de todo esto? —Sí, el pelinegro no tenía tapujos para preguntar con total naturalidad aquello.

—No, fue mi _otro yo_ , pero yo no quería hacerlo… —El evidente rostro de confusión que puso Nijimura detuvo su rasquiña y con su mano retiró con elegancia el tacto del otro. Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación—. En realidad, es complejo de explicar…

Y sin preverlo o meditarlo con anterioridad, Akashi se encontraba explicándole a grandes rasgos todo lo que había sucedido a partir del momento en que él adquirió el cargo de capitán en Teiko. El despido de Haizaki y la suplencia de Kise en el puesto de éste; el cambio monstruoso de Aomine; el despertar de aquella identidad que aparecía cuando se encontraba en una situación de intenso estrés —es decir todo el tiempo—; el quiebre de Kuroko; su separación de Teiko y su promesa de enfrentarse representando a su preparatoria correspondiente... absolutamente todo lo contó.

Y aun cuando Akashi le contaba resaltando detalles importantes, Nijimura no sabía que pensar o sentir con todo aquello que escuchaba. Con su mano derecha tomó su barbilla mientras seguía analizando el interesantísimo relato de todo lo que se había perdido en ese último tiempo que estuvo lejos de Japón; un sentimiento de culpa llenó su pecho, pues él aún recordaba una _promesa no promesa_ que había hecho con Akashi en sus días de gloria allá por Teiko, cuando aún estaban juntos.

Algo que en parte, le habría gustado cumplir más que nada en el mundo.

—Conozco a mi gente y Aomine siente algo por Kise —dijo Nijimura convencido de aquella nueva deducción. Ya se sentía todo un Sherlock Holmes.

—Y Ryota siempre lo seguía de cerca todos los días, incluso ahora… —comentó también al aire con una sonrisa. En parte, sentía que hablarlo le hacía bien—. Tetsuya también tiene cosas con Taiga…

—¿Taiga? ¿Ese Taiga que también logró entrar a la zona?

—Sí, es alguien digno, aunque sea un bruto al igual que Daiki. —Akashi inconscientemente tomó su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, como si intentara abrazarse.

—Al parecer tendrán complicaciones…

Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos dos. Por un momento, no supieron de qué hablar o qué decir a todo ello. Ambos estaban expectantes a que el otro reaccionara o comentara cualquier cosa, pero el nudo en la garganta y las ansias de estar inmersos en ese momento les superaba a ambos.

Nijimura no sabía qué hacer, pues todo lo que tenía pendiente de decir de tantos años de ausencia y distancia, ahora se le hacían nada. Desde que se fue a Estados Unidos dejando atrás una de las cosas que más amaba hacer —el basquetbol—, así como abandonando a muchos otros —Akashi—, había terminado por provocarle algunos terrores nocturnos; pesadillas en las cuales el pelirrojo le olvidaba de manera definitiva… y no podría culparlo, después de todo, él le abandonó al irse lejos.

No es cómo si se arrepintiera de aquella decisión que tomó años atrás; lo que sí podía lamentar era la manera en la que renunció a una persona muy importante para él, después de todo, el tiempo no es buen amigo en ningún momento.

—Akashi… yo… —Nijimura tartamudeaba frente a un confundido pelirrojo que le miraba confundido—. Perdón —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Akashi simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, por ello volvió a insistir en que el otro a que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—¡Ya lo escuchaste! —dijo formando un puchero con su boca. Una delgada y pequeña capa de pigmentación carmín decoró los pómulos haciéndole ver cada vez más adorable— No te vas a burlar de mí, ni creas que volveré a repetirlo, mocoso.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención burlarme —dijo. El rostro de Akashi comenzó a cambiar lentamente hasta contraer los músculos y formar una sonrisa pequeña, pero significativa—. No sé a qué se refiera, pero no tengo nada que perdonar, después de todo, hiciste lo que debías de hacer.

Después de ello, Nijimura no dijo nada y volvió a formar una mueca —casi similar a un puchero— con su boca para no demostrar su labio tembloroso. Aún con el relativo y confuso perdón que le había brindado el pelirrojo, él aún tenía dudas en su mente que le impedían pensar con claridad lo que se debía de hacer en esos momentos de tensión. Suspiró profundamente para comenzar a ventilar sus enmarañadas neuronas y de paso, calmar al acelerado corazón que no paraba de latir frenéticamente desde que observó nuevamente aquel par de rubíes.

Fue como revivir viejos tiempos.

El reloj de su muñeca comenzó a pitar indicando que ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Alzó su muñeca para apagar la alarma y aprovecho el momento para acercarse disimuladamente a Akashi. La diferencia en estatura era significativa, casi como en antaño. Y eso le provocó una especie de paz, puesto esos pequeños detalles eran lo que le decían que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, era eso lo que le daba soporte para seguir ahí, delante de aquella intensa mirada por parte de su _kouhai_ preferido.

—Oigan —habló un señor robusto y calvo que estaba a la entrada de los vestidores—, estaba esperando a que tuvieran su reencuentro, pero realmente necesito cerrar la entrada para poder limpiar todo esto. Así que les pido por favor que se retiren.

Ellos respondieron con un pequeño «Buenas noches» y salieron sin replicar aquella orden, de cualquier manera, ambos tenían la culpa por haberse sumergido en ese momento y no pensar más allá. Nijimura iba dándose bofetadas mentales por sentirse un incordio; realmente Akashi le afectaba de manera considerable.

El frío del exterior caló en los huesos de ambos, pero principalmente de Akashi quien no llevaba ninguna chamarra para cubrirse de la noche fresca que podría traer ese día de invierno. Mientras caminaba a la par de Nijimura, llevó sus manos hasta sus brazos para frotarlas y cobijarse —patéticamente— del aire que golpeaba contra su cuerpo. De pronto, sintió un peso sobre su espalda y se percató de un calor que comenzaba a cubrirle; la chamarra de Nijimura estaba colocada sobre él. Observó que el pelinegro tenía sólo un suéter de lana puesto y lo miró más fijamente de manera confusa esperando una respuesta coherente de su parte.

—Déjalo, tú lo necesitas más que yo, ¿acaso no comes bien?

La ceja fruncida y la línea recta en la boca del pelinegro pudieron haber indicado en una primera impresión, seriedad y enojo; pero Akashi podía vislumbrar que a través de esas palabras lo preocupado que estaba por él su anterior superior. No contestó nada y sólo se puso de manera adecuada la chamarra mostrando una leve curvatura en sus labios.

—Gracias.

Y ante aquel rostro y aquella palabra, sin esperarlo o meditarlo con anterioridad, Nijimura mandó al demonio todos sus confusos pensamientos y atrapó la muñeca de Akashi con sus rudos ademanes, lo acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca al pelirrojo. No fue un contacto duradero y mucho menos romántico, fue algo torpe, rápido y carente de sentido alguno, apenas se podía probar un poco de carne ajena con ello; aquí intervino el impulso, intervino la ansiedad de probarse nuevamente como en su época dorada en Teiko. Y eso le bastó a Akashi. No había necesidad de explicar que sucedería, pues ninguno sabía qué era lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Y eso estaba bien para ambos en ese momento. Eso era lo que les permitiría disfrutar más el tiempo que tuviesen para ambos.

Nijimura separó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros, sólo lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos unos momentos y enrojecer levemente por el abrupto.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo el típico saludo que daba al llegar a su casa. Akashi era como su casa. No basto con esto, agregó: —Y no planeo irme nuevamente.

—Bienvenido a casa —respondió Akashi con aquella tranquilidad que él podía tener. Estaba sorprendido con la certeza que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras, pero podía considerarse muy feliz por ello.

Sin decir o mencionar otra cosa, comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el estacionamiento de aquel recinto deportivo. Aunque sus pensamientos tal vez no fueran los mismos en ese momento —uno pensando en qué debería de preparar para cenar esa noche con Akashi y otro tratando de inventar la excusa perfecta para no llegar a su casa esa noche—, ambos iban de la mano. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, compartiendo la calidez que desprendía el otro.

Ambos estaban conscientes de todo lo que tocaría enfrentar a partir de ese momento. Ambos tenían presente que, de una manera u otra, tenían que recuperar el tiempo que pasaron lejos uno del otro. Puede que nada logre componer un papel cuando este esté rasgado y roto, pero definitivamente se puede unir los pedazos para armar en uno nuevo, todo lo que contenía dicho trozo.

Nijimura sonrió al ver el semblante de Akashi. De ese Akashi que tanto apreciaba.

Definitivamente uniría los pedazos para construir con ellos nuevamente los sueños que tanto atesoraba el pelirrojo.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien... ¿Les gustó? Esta es una pareja que no domino mucho, pero que tengo en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón. Está dedicado a mi senpai, pues ella es la que me ha metido a mi vida el amor por ellos dos.

Y nada, denle gracias a Joss por dejarme compartir esto con ustedes, ya que era un regalo para ella. Espero regresar con más de ellos dos.

Besitos de moka.

 _Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
